My Rock Boy
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Kebahagian semu miliknya sudah berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang nyata. kehidupan penuh dengan rintangan, jalanilah. Chanchen Chandae ChanyeolxJongdae (Chen) YAOI Boyslove DLDR


_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **My Rock Boy**

 _Cast :_

 **Park Chanyeol; Kim Jongdae**

 _Pair :_

 **Chanchen**

 _Rated :_

 **T**

 _Genre :_

 **Family / Hurt/ comfort**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namaku Kim Jongdae, seorang lelaki berusia 24 thaun dan sudah memiliki seorang anak. Mungkin bagi banyak orang terdengar tabu, tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku seorang lelaki, berusia 24 tahun, dan memiliki satu orang anak lelaki bernama Park Daeul.

Ditahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas yang kujalani, aku bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang sudah berhasil mengisi hati dan hidupku akhir- akhir ini, namanya Park Chanyeol, atau dunia musik keras lebih mengenalnya dengan 'Chanyeol-si-pendosa-kaum-hawa'. Terkadang nama julukan panjang itu membuatku tertawa, hell bahkan saat ini ia menikahi seorang kaum adam bukan kaum hawa.

Ia adalah seorang _Drummer_ terkenal di dunia musiknya, ia salah satu anggota band 'RIGHT KILL', sebuah band yang terbentuk sejak ia menduduki bangku kelas 2 Sekolah menengah atas. Aku tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa _skill_ yang dimilikinya memanglah patut diacungi jempol, bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar Bandnya itu sukses ikut _tour_ dengan band- band yang satu aliran lainnya. Ia bilang, _tour_ itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan sendiri baginya dan juga teman band lainnya. Ia selalu berkata padaku bahwa hanya ada dua hal yang ia cintai didunia ini, pertama Aku dan lelaki kecil kita dan yang kedua adalah bandnya itu, aku masih beruntung saat ia berkata seperti itu, karena ya setidaknya aku tidak di nomor duakan, walaupun saat ini akan.

Saat ini seperti biasa, aku dengan pakaian rumahku dan juga seorang lelaki kecil berpiyama biru sedang menonton televisi dengan khidmat, lelaki kecil itu adalah buah cinta aku dan Chanyeol, Park Daeul. Kami sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua kami, bahkan sejak Daeul lahir kami hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

Park Chanyeol memanglah ayah bilogis dari Daeul, tapi jika fisikis, aku meragukannya. Saat- saat sulitku mengandung Daeul, Chanyeol tidak berada disamping menyemangatiku, ia berada jauh disebrang laut sana bersama hal kedua yang ia cintai di dunia. Bahkan saat aku melahirkan Daeul, kami hanya melakukan _Skype_ , dan itupun tidak sampai Daeul berhasil keluar dari tubuhku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa saja yang lelaki brengsek itu lakukan di luar sana tanpaku, apakah ia benar hanya bermain Drum saja, atau apakah ia bermain dengan wanita ataupun lelaki lainnya. Pikiran- pikiran negatif selalu berputar dikepalaku, bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayainya, hanya saja semenjak Daeul lahir berita yang tidak- tidak terus bermunculan, mereka terus membuat berita sampah mengenai Chanyeol dan 'kekasih'nya tanpa memperdulikan ada dua insan manusia yang menangis sedih di dalam rumah.

Berita pertama muncul saat aku membawa pulang Daeul dari rumah sakit, berita itu mengatakan bahwa Park Chanyeol terlihat sedang bercumbu mesra dengan penyanyi kebanggan Korea Selatan, Do Kyungsoo, saat mendengar berita itu aku hanya bisa diam dan mendekap erat Daeul yang sedikit meronta, mungkin bayi merah itu tau siapa lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan di kotak ajaib itu. Tapi ketenanganku tak berlanjut, karena mereka berkata bahwa adegan mesra antara _Drummer_ RIGHT KILL, Chanyeol dan DO Kyungsoo terjadi tepat saat Daeul pertama kali datang ke dunia fana ini, bahkan waktunyapun berdekatan, 3-4 menit dari kelahiran daeul, setelah kuhitung perbedaan jam tempat kutinggal dan tempat Chanyeol berada saat itu. Mulai sejak itu aku selalu meragukan kesetiaan Park Chanyeol dihidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, kudengar kau sudah memiliki anak?," tegur seorang lelaki jangkung bersurai hitam mengkilat, dan jangan lupakan beberapa tindikan yang bersemayam ditelinganya,

"Ya, aku memiliki anak yang sangat menggemaskan," jawab lelaki lain yang sama jangkungnya tapi memiliki tato di hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan surai _rose gold_ nya itu, kita sebut ia Chanyeol,

"Wah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Yeol-ah," seru lelaki bertindik tadi,

"Akupun Sehun.."

lirih Chanyeol lalu memandang sebuah ponsel yang menampilkan foto dari dua orang yang begitu ia cintai, Jongdae dan juga Daeul.

Kehidupan super star milik Chanyeol memanglah sedang berada di atas puncak, band yang digawangi olehnya, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, dan juga Zhang Yixing, saat ini begitu dielu- elukan banyak orang, bahkan beberapa band beraliran sama seperti merekapun menghargai dan sudah menganggap bahwa mereka ada dan nyata. Ketampanan dan karisma yang tiap membernya miliki adalah tambahan bagi para penggemar RIGHT KILL, karena jika kau menyukai sebuah group, kau harus mendengar dari musik mereka bukan melihat wajah mereka.

Tetapi, jauh dari hal itu, jiwa Park Chanyeol sangatlah kosong, mungkin ia terlihat begitu berkarisama tampan, dan sempurna, tapi kenyataannya, ia hanyalah boneka yang setiap waktu harus diisi ulang ataupun ganti baterai, karena kenyataannya, hidup jauh dari pasangan adalah hal terburuk yang Chanyeol pilih. Jika dari sudut pandang Jongdae _nya_ , yang terlihat kejam adalah Chanyeol, meninggalkan sendiri kekasih ah tidak istri mungilnya itu selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan untuk berkunjung tatap mukapun tidak bisa. Tapi jika dilihat dari segala sudut pandang, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia kejam tapi ia juga merasa begitu tersiksa.

Bagaimana bisa kau menghidupi dua orang tanpa pernah melihat mereka dalam beberapa tahun ini, kau tidak ada disampingnya saat ia harus mengalamai _morning sick_ yang kata banyak orang begitu menyiksa, kau tidak ada saat ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi nyawa lain, dan saat kau tidak bisa melihat secara langsung, memegang secara langsung buah cintamu sendiri, bahkan saat ia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri.

Chanyeol sangatlah tersiksa, ingin ia berteriak pada dunia, bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang istri cantik nan manis dan juga buah hati yang begitu menggemaskan, ia ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia sudah memiliki hubungan serius, dan terlebih ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia lelah menjalani kehidupan penuh harta ini tanpa adanya kebahagian didalamnya.

Kini terlihat seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh tambun sedang menghampiri Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris dan juga Lay yang saat ini sedang diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing- masing.

" _Guys_ , besok kalian ada _photo shoot_ bersama model asal Inggris, dan setelahnya kalian boleh pulang ke kampong halaman kalian,"

"Ben-,"

"Tapi tidak dengan kau Park Chanyeol."

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Chanyeol dan pihak agensi yang memgang RIGHT KILL, tapi yang pasti setiap Chanyeol ingin mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, agensinya selalu melarangnya, bahkan karena itu semua agensi tidak pernah memperbolehkan Chanyeol pulang menemui anak dan istrinya.

Tapi itu semua sudah teratasi, saat Chanyeol akan kabur dari apartemen yang dibelikan agensi khusus untuknya itu, sang Manager menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Chanyeol,

"Karena kau adalah aset bagi bandmu dan jika dunia tahu kau sedih berumah tangga, kujamin pamor band mu akan menurun."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti orang bodoh yang terus melakukan hal yang sama selama berulang- ulang, kini aku dan Daeul sedang dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket, aku berjanji padanya untuk mencoba menaiki trolli, cukup aneh tapi itulah diriku.

"Daeullie, apa kau sudah siaaaap?," tanyaku lalu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya keudara, iapun hanya memekik girang lalu memelukku erat, kakinyapun terus ia gerakkan karena mungkin ia merasa _excited_.

"mmmaa kaaann kapaaa," gumamnya lalu menarik- narik kemeja yangkukekanakan, aku yang sudah mengerti dengan tabiatnyapun membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang kukenakan, lalu membawanya duduk di sofa reot ini,

Setelah duduk dan melihat makanan kesukaannya, iapun mulai menyusu dengan lahap pada putting susu kananku, aku ini memang ajaib, bukan?

Sambil ia menyusu, aku akan menepuk- nepuk punggungnnya, hingga sebuah dobrakkan pintu terdengar dan membuatnya menggigit keras putingku.

" _Yeobo!_ ,"

Teriakaan itu seketika membuatku membulatkan mataku dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri tegap didepan pintu sana dengan ransel besar dipunggung lebarnya. Tato itu terlihat mengintip dari jaket dan kaos yang ia kenakan, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang memerah karena menahan air mata,

"Chan..yeol…,"

Lirihku dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir menganak sungai, dengan cepat ia berlari kearahku yang sudah berdiri dari sofa reot itu, dan dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuhku dan yang otomatis memeluk juga Daeul yang masih berada didekapanku.

"Kau nyata?,"

"tentu Sayang, aku nyata, Park Chanyeolmu sudah kembali,"

"Chanyeol! _Bogoshippo!_."

.

.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan nyataku sudah kembali, walau harus penuh perjuangan melawan beragai rintangan, kini aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehidupan yang nyata. Kupandang dua mahluk berjenis kelamin sama sedang berbincang berhadapan, karena yang lebih muda duduk menghadap yang lebih tua, itu adalah Jongdaeku dan juga Daeulku, dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh karena ia bilang jika nanti aku ketahuan oleh penggemar bandku, I bisa langsung pergi dan bersikap tidak peduli.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di Supermarket, ia bilang bahan makanan sudah habis jadi ia memutuskan untuk belanja, dan juga si kecil Daeul ingin merasakan duduk di atas trolli, bukankah keduanya menggemaskan?

Tubuh Jongdae sangatlah kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhku, bahkan lengan- lengannyapun, ia terlihat begitu imut saat aku memaksanya untuk memakai mantel musim dinginku, bahkan kedua lengannya tertutup, dari kejauhan aku hanya bisa terkikik kecil saat ia kerepotan mengurt lengan mantel yang kepanjangan, hingga ia tidak sengaja memukul seorang pelayan disana, pelayan itu terlihat sangat marah, dan Kongdae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan saat pelayan itu mendorong bahu Jongdae, Daeul mulai menangis, beberapa orang mulai untuk menenangkan keributan itu, dan aku hanya bisa diam memandang itu semua, bukannya aku tidak peduli, tapi itulah keinginan Jongdae, walaupun didalam diriku sudah daritadi aku ingin membunuh pelayang yang dengan berani mendorong bahu Jongdaeku.

Kutahan amarahku, hingga si Pelayan itu menjenggut helai surai Jongdae, tanpa pikir dua kali, akupun melepaskan tangan pelayan itu dan mulai untuk memeluk Jongdae yang terlihat meringis kesakitan, Daeul juga sudah berpindah dipelukanku,

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhada Istriku?!,"

Teriakku penuh emosi terhadapnya,

"Ia memukul hidungku hingga berdarah, Tuan!," jawabnya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memang sudah mengeluarkan darah,

"Tapi kita bisa membicarakannya baik- baik, apa kau tidak lihat ia sedang kesusahan!," teriakku kembali,

"Cih, Tuan dengar ya, Saya tahu bahwa tamu adalah Raja, tapi jika seperti ini, saya tidak terima, memangnya anda ini siapa Tuan?!," Tanya Si Pelayang itu sambil memandang sengit pada kami,

Aku dengan cepat melepas kacamata hitam, masker dan juga topi yang kukenakan, kini wajahku bisa dilihat oleh semua orang, termasuk Pelayang brengsek satu ini.

"Park.. Chanyeol…?."

Setelah itu bisa kutebak terjadi keributan disana, tapi aku hanya bersikap tenang lalu mengajak Jongdae dan juga Daeul peri menjauh dari tempat itu. Bisa kulihat Jongdae yang terus menunduk sambil mendekap Daeul, tepatnya menyembunyikan wajah Daeul dari lautan manusia itu, bahkan kini sudah terlihat beberapa wartawan.

Terus kubawa pergi nafas dan kehidupanku itu, hingga saat berada di luar gedung aku melihat wajah menangis para penggemarku, dan tanpa kuduga mereka mulai melemparkan telur busuk pada kami, tidak tepatnya pada Jongdae dan Daeulku. Aku mencoba untuk melindunginya, tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang menarik tanganku jauh dari mereka berdua, aku merasa seseorang terus membawaku pergi dari Jongdae dan Daeul yang kini sedag menangis keras didekapan sang Ibu.

Saat kutolehkan wajahku pada yang membawa tanganku, aku melihat Lay yang sedang menangis dan terus membawaku pergi, aku mencoba meronta darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku merasa terlalu lemah saat ini, karena aku bsia melihat Kepala Jongdae yang sudah dialiri darah segar karena terkena telur- telur busuk itu.

Tanpa kusdari kini aku sudah berada disebuah Van, dan juga air mata yang telah mengalir dikedua pipiku, aku menangis sambil menyebut nama Jongdae dan Daeul, dan bahkan ketiga lelaki nakal lain yang berada di Van ini ikut menitikan air matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, maaf..,"

"Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama anak dan istriku… _hyung_..,"

"Maaf, ini untuk keselamatanmu…,"

"tapi tidak dengan keselamatan istriku.. _Hyung_ , kau melihat Dae-iku berdarah kan tadi? _Hyung_ cepat kembali ketempat tadi! Dae-i _ku_!,"

"Chanyeol! Dengarlah mungkin tadi hanyalah satu tindakan yang bisa kita ambil dari masalah, ini dan _Hyung_ berjanji setelah ini kau akan tinggal bahagia dengan Jongdae dan juga Daeul."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki kediamanku yang terasa sangatlah sunyi, seperti biasa, walaupun beberapa jam yang lalu ada gelak tawa dari Daeul dan Chanyeol. Daeul? Kini ia terlihat sedang berlari kesana kemari, seperti mencari seseorang, hingga ia berdiri menghadapku dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca,

" _maaaaa, paaaaa diigapatagaya_..,"

"apa kau mencari Ayahmu, Daeullie?," tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya, akupun hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu memeluk Daeul dengan erat, aku merasa sangat buruk kali ini, baru tadi Daeul merasakan kebahagiaannya untuk memiliki Ayah, tapi kini? Chanyeol sudah pergi kembali, meninggalkan kami digubuk reot ini.

Mandi.

Itulah satu-satunya cara yangkupilih bersama Daeul, sekaligus menghilangkan bau amis dari telur busuk yang ia dapatkan dari penggemar- penggemar Chanyeol, bahkan tadi ia mendengar nama lain saat para Penggemar itu melemparkan telur busuk,

" _Dasar jalang! Chanyeol-oppa lebih baik bersama Nana After School!,"_

" _Dia lebih baik Gay bersama Byun Bakehyun ataupun Do Kyungsoo,"_

" _Kau lelaki jalang!,"_

" _kau tidak pantas hidup! Mati saja sana!,"_

" _Kuburlah dirimu hidup-hidup dengan anak sial itu!,"_

" _bahkan kau tidak mau memeperlihatkan wajahnya bukan?! Mati saja kalian!,"_

" _Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, Jalang!."_

Kalimat- kalimat itu terus mengiang dikepalaku, hingga suara gumaman Daeul membuatku menghilangkan kalimat- kalimat tadi, kini aku dan Daeul sedang bermain sekaligus mandi didalam bathtub yang tidak seberapa ini, berbagai mainan bebek dan mainan mandi lainnya berserakkan didalam sini, bahkan kini Daeul sedang sibuk memainkan busa di tangannya, dan sesekali akan menempelkan dan menggosok sabun itu diubuh bagian depanku, aku merasa begitu bersyukur kali ini, karena berkat Daeul kini aku bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi, ya Sedikit.

Setelah bersih dari mandi bersama tadi, kini aku dan Daeul sedang bergulung diri bersama di selimut tebal milik kami, sesekali aku akan menggelitiki perut Daeul, dan ia akan mengeluarkan tawa lucunya, bahasa aliennya juga sesekali akan keluar, kini aku sangat menikmati waktu berdua kami ini, hingga aku kembali mendengar suara bantingan pintu disusul dengan langkah kaki yang terkesan begitu cepat, sebelum aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku merasa seperti ada yang memelukku dari belakang, bahkan aku merasa bahwa seseorang yang sedang memelukku ini sedang menangis begitu keras, dan tanpa menolehpun aku tahu siapa orang ini, secara pelan kuusap kepalanya dari belakang, dan jangan Lupakan Daeul yang ikut mengusap kepala orang ini, dan menimbulkan gelak tawa dariku dan orang ini.

Mungkin kebahagiaanku memang tidak akan pernah hilang lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kini Park Chanyeol menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, ia tetap menajadi _Drummer_ band RIGHT KILL, tapi status hidupnya yang berubah, dan bahkan saat RIGHT KILL mengadakan tur, kebahagaiaan dan kehidupannyapun akan ikut bersamanya, ya kini Chanyeol sudah bisa berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia sudah memiliki istri dan juga anak melalui sebuah pernyataan langsung dari pihaknya.

 _Terlihat beberapa orang hilir mudik didalam ruangan ini, semua orang terlihat tegang kecuali seorang lelaki jangkung yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya terpenuhi tato, lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol, yang sedang berbincang alien dengan anak lelakinya, sedangkan sang istri terlihat sedang cemas dibalik punggung Chanyeol._

" _Yeobo, tenanglah, kita akan baik- baik saja, percaya padaku,"_

" _bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kau ini!,"_

" _Hahaha, Daeullie, lihat Eomma mu ini berlebihan sekali~,"_

" _naynyanmgagasjaa~,"_

" _hahahahhahahaha."_

 _Acara itupun dimulai, kini terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapih dan tampan didalam balutan casual itu,_

" _Selamat_ _ **malam semua, pada kesempatan kali ini saya akan meluruskan segala hal yang sudah menimpa badn saya, tepatnya diri saya sendiri. Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita akan langsung menerima pertanyaan dari anda semua,**_ _"_

" _Park Chanyeol-ssi, apakah benar anda sudah berumah tangga?,"_

" _ **Ya, benar saya sudah memiliki istri yang seorang pria dan juga pangeran kecil kami, istri saya bernama Kim Jongdae dan anak saya bernama Park Daeul,"**_

" _Lalu kapan anda menikah? Bagaimana anda bisa menutupi ini semua dari penggemar anda?,"_

" _ **Aku menikahi Jongdaeku saat kami lulus sekolah menengah atas, saat itu kondisiku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun didunia ini, begitupun Jongdaeku, maka pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Bagiamana cara aku menutupinya? Karena setelah menikahinya satu tahun, RIGHT KILL mendapatkan kesuksesan dimana- mana, dan juga aku menutupinya dengan banyaknya skandal yang agensiku buat, salah satunya skandal mengenai kencan- kencanku.**_ _ **Dan saat RIGHT KILL melakukan tour, aku bahkan tidak bisa selalu bersamanya dan juga aku melewatkan kelahiran anakku, daeul**_ _."_

" _Lalu bisakah kau menceritakan keluargamu ini?,"_

" _ **Tentu, kami menikah tanggal 12 Oktober, dan Park Daeul lahir tanggal 21 februari, saat itu RIGHT KILL sedang tour dengan band asal Jepang, lalu untuk beberapa tahun aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongdae dan Daeul, hingga satu hari aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka, tapi hari itu juga Jongdaeku dan Daeul merasakan pengalaman yang sangat buruk, mereka mendapatkan timpukan telur busuk dari para penggemarku. Jujur aku sedikit kecewa atas tingkah para penggemarku, tapi setelah bisa melihat tawa riang dari Jongdae dan Daeul selepas kejadian itu, aku bisa memaklumi perasaan para Penggemar. Tapi, aku mohon pada para Penggemar, kumohon untuk tidak berbuat hal seperti itu lagi."**_

.

.  
.

.

.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Jangan mengajarkan Daeul yang macam- macam!," teriak Jongdae sambil memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan lengan mungilnya,

"Dae-I, apanya yang macam- macam, aku hanya menerima _photoshoot_ ku nanti bersama Daeul, ini hanya untuk iklan pakaian dalam sayang," jawab Chanyeol memeluk erat Jongdae,

"dan juga tidak aka nada model wanita hanya ada aku yang memaki celana dalam dan juga Daeul yang berpakaian biasa…"

"Dasar mesum!."

 **EPILOGUE**

Kini terlihat seorang Park Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana dalam milik brand ternama dunia sedang berpose seksi didepan kamera, lekukakan tubuh dan lengan kekarnya membuat siapa saja akan jatuh hati pada sosoknya itu, tapi pose itu tidak bertahan lama, saat soerang anak lelaki lain berlari menghampirinya dan meminta gendong padanya. Kini pose itu sudah berganti dengan Chanyeol yang menggendong anak lelaki tadi, Daeul, Daeul terlihat nyaman dalam peluakn itu karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak memakai atasan, sudah kubilangkan bahwa ini ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja?

 _Photoshoot_ ini berakhir sudah, dan seketika Chanyeol menarik seorang lelaki lain yang lebih manis untuk ikut berfoto bersama kru lainnya dan juga Daeul yang sedari tadi sudah merengek untuk digendong leh lelaki manis tadi, Jongdae.

"Yeobo, mari kita buat foto keluarga yang sexy!,"

"Apa maksudmu?!,"

"Sudahlah turuti saja."

Maka setelah itu kini terlihat Chanyeol dengan celana dalamnya yang tadi, dan juga Daeul yang kini telah sama seperti Chanyeol, oh jangan lupakan Jongdae yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi lelaki terseksi yang pernah Chanyeol lihat, bagaimana tidak, kini lelaki manis itu hanya memakai bathrobe milik Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran dirinya, minggu bisa menemapilkan bahu mulus nan cantiknya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Jongdae, dan hasil Jepretan kamera itu akan selalu membuat Jongdae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

 _Pose itu adalah Daeul yang tersenyum manis kedepan kamera dengan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang saling berciuman dibelakang tubuh mungil Daeul, dan jangan lupakan tangan- tangan nakal Chanyeol yang membuat paha kanan Jongdae terekspos dan juga dadanya yang terlihat sangat jelas karena bathrobe yang ia kenakan._

Terkutuklah Park Chanyeol dan otak mesumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

[ hai, babboyeoja balik, tapi bawa oneshoot couple lain, crack pair lagi, tapi gak papa ya? H3h3. Jelek ya? Emang. Udah ah. Aku buat fict ini buat memuaskan diri sendiri aja, karena aku ini shipper dari pair yang crack dan peminatnya dikit banget, dan juga gabisa liat biasnya di SEMEkan dalam hubungan boyslove. ditambah fict ini dibuat karena lagi suka sama anaknya Lee Beomsoo, si Daeul yang mirip aneud sama uri Chennie dan juga entah kenapa Chen tuh akhir- akhirnya Manis banget, manisnya tuh kaya lagi makan cokelat putih /?

Dan juga fict ini, dijadikan sebagai salam perpisahan dari Babboyeoja, karena aku bakalan hiatus dari nulis ff tapi kalau baca ff gak akan dulu. Jadi bakalan semi-hiatus gitu. So,

Sampai jumpa di waktu yang akan mendatang, Kawan- kawan! ]


End file.
